


I can't believe you did that

by Torapadora



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Are you just going to stand there or will you come to your boyfriend and kiss him'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe you did that

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own anything

Rin was exuasted, the coach made him train half an hour extra for being late. It was all Haru's fault really. Rin sighed and took of his shoes and dropped his bag onto the floor. His parents were away on a trip to the U.K, so he was staying with Gou, she hated being alone home. Being lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Haru sitting in their couch watching him with curious eyes.

''Are you just going to stand there or will you come to your boyfriend and kiss him?"

Rin squeaked in surprise and turned his head to haru's direction.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Haru raised an eyebrow "did you just squeak?"

"N-no you're imagining things" Rin said flustered "You just scared me and I uttered a manly noise of surprise"

Haru snorted "Yeah sure, so where is my kiss?"

"I don't now, I think I lost it" Rin said suggestively while walking towards the couch, swaying his hips. "I guess you'll have to find it for me"

Haru smiled at his boyfriends behavior "Oh? I guess I have no choice then" He gripped Rin's hips and led him down into his lap. He closed his eyes and leaned up and kissed Rin.

He began to slowly caress Rin's thighs as he said "Is there more things I can find today?"

Rin smirked "I don't know let's find out"

They started kissing again, kissing turned into making out which led to both of them losing their shirts. They were grinding their hips together and Haru reached down to unbuckle Rin's belt.

"OH MY GOD" They both snapped their head at the direction of the sound only to find a red faced Gou.

Rin jumped out of Haru's lap "Gou, this- this isn't what it looks like"

"Oh so I guess you were just wrestling without a shirt and In Harus lap with your mouthss connected I get it, you were totally not going to fuck on the couch" Rin blushed hard and looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah and I'd like to continue doing that, if you don't mind" Haru stated bluntly while Rin blushed even harder at Haru's bluntness.

"Yeah actually I do mind, other people have to use that couch you know" Gou answered

"Fine, we'll fuck in your brothers room instead" Haru then stood up, took Rin's hand and dragged him to his room.

"God, I can't believe you said that to my sister!"


End file.
